


No Holds Barred…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, No holds barred, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Brian and Justin have had a ‘look but don’t touch’ policy since they’ve been married, Brian doesn’t want Justin to feel like he’s missing out on anything…</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Holds Barred…

Title: No Holds Barred…  
Story Type: AU.  
Word Count: 275  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 49

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Even though Brian and Justin have had a ‘look but don’t touch’ policy since they’ve been married, Brian doesn’t want Justin to feel like he’s missing out on anything…

 

**No Holds Barred…**

Since Emmett and Ted have recently become single once again, all they can talk about is the White Party. Justin’s never been, and I’ve been thinking about asking him. I don’t want him to look back and feel like he sacrificed anything by being married to me. So I decide to ask him if he wants to attend this year. He’s surprised at first, but then he gets excited.

The next night he asks me what I think about having a free weekend, no holds barred.

~~~

“Brian, you reserved a suite with two bedrooms?”

I hesitate, hoping he’ll just understand. 

“Yeah, you know, so we can both have some privacy if we want it.”

“Right. Of Course.”

The truth is I hate the idea of seeing him with another man, so it’s best if he has his own room.

Later that night we’re both stoned and a little drunk, dancing together and then with others. He has no problem attracting gorgeous men to dance with. I’ve seen several of them lean in and whisper to him, but he just shakes his head and sends them on their way.

“Haven’t found what you’re looking for yet?”

“Oh, I found what I’m looking for. What about you?”

“I already have what I’m looking for.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, you little twat!”

“Then why did you want to come to the White Party?”

“We’ve been married three years, so I thought you might want some excitement.”

“And here I thought you needed a little extracurricular activity.”

“No. I like foregoing condoms, but I’m willing to go back. If you want…“

“Take me to the backroom, stud.” 

The End


End file.
